Sine equa non
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: ¿Qué podía ser tan fuerte para unir al pobre y anónimo Ron Weasley con el famoso y rico Harry Potter? ¿Qué podían tener en común un descendiente de una de las familias de magos más antiguas con un sangre mestizo, criado por muggles? Quizás, al final de to


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi nuevo oneshot y songfic de RW/HG. No se preocupen, no es tan mala combinación.**

**Bueno, entre muchos proyectos que empiezo a hacer y jamás terminó este lo hice en un solo día de trabajo, así que disculpen sin algún momento se me desliza algo ilógico. Es que después de dos horas empiezo a no saber que estoy haciendo. ¡Y tampoco puedo dejar de escribir!**

**A ver, los prevengo que es muy dramático. Esta inspirado en una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh (Sí, me gusta un grupo que –al menos aquí- lo siguen niñas de nueve años ¿Y qué?) que se llama "La carta" **

_**En negrita y en cursiva esta la canción. **_

_Solo en cursiva son pensamientos o escritos de los personajes._

**Entonces, la canción no es mía y los personajes tampoco.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Sine equa non**_

_**Te escribo desde el**_

_**Silencio,**_

_**Donde el miedo tiene**_

_**Excusa,**_

_**Donde el tiempo se**_

_**Pierde,**_

_**Donde el odio no cura,**_

_**La bandera que de **_

_**Noche me ahoga.**_

"_¿Por qué tengo que seguir con esto?"_

Dejo de llenar la taza justo antes de que se rebalsará. La tercer taza de café de esa noche. Y solo eran las dos de la madrugada.

Dio un paso. Luego retrocedió.

¿Volver a la cama? Bueno, era una forma de decir. Ni cuerdo pensaría en dormirse. Pero si se acostaba, pronto le entraría sueño de nuevo.

¿Prender la televisión? A esa hora no había nada que lo distrajera lo suficiente.

¿Música? A los quince minutos se hartaba del ruido y lo apagaba.

¿Leer¡Por favor, jamás había tenido concentración para eso y no la tendría justo ahora!

¿Salir a caminar¿Por ese barrio¿A esa hora? Él nunca había tenido demasiada conciencia del peligro, pero sabía que salir a dar un paseo a esas horas era suicida.

"_No está tan mal" _se dijo. "_Después de todo, el peligro solo es importante cuando temes por tu vida. Tú sabes muy bien, Ronald, que hace muchos meses que no te importa si te mueres o si vives un día más." _

Pero no tenía ganas de salir. Hacía mucho frío afuera y no tenía mucho ánimo de tratar con todo tipo de calaña, que se acercaba a él ya fuera para sacarle dinero o para ofrecerle cualquier otro tipo de producto o servicio.

Así que se quedo sentado en la sala de estar, terminando la taza de café. ¿Qué tal dibujar? En un tiempo lo había hecho pasablemente bien, sobre todo después que Dean Thomas le había explicado un par de técnicas…

Lo que quedaba del café se derramó sobre el león que acababa de dibujar cuando el pulso le tembló al pensar en sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Soltó la taza (que como era una taza muggle, cayó y rodó por el suelo alfombrado, manchándolo) y se retrajo sobre si mismo, hecho un ovillo. Un niño de 25 años y un 1.85 de altura en posición fetal sobre un sillón.

_**La oscuridad me inunda,**_

_**Mis fuerzas se pierden,**_

_**Sin nada más que decirte,**_

_**Me despido hasta siempre.**_

¿Así que no bastaba con las pesadillas?

Luchó por dominarse y poco a poco se calmó. Se sentó más relajadamente e intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas no parecían de gelatina, todo él parecía de gelatina. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sillón.

¿Ajedrez? Eso estaría bien. Pero no tenía con quien jugar. Al fin la tan ansiada soledad.

Tres menos cuarto de la madrugada de un martes.

No podía ser tan desconsiderado de llamarla. Mañana tenía trabajo. Él también, a decir verdad¿Pero que más daba? Quizás simplemente dejaría de ir a trabajar y se dejaría morir de inanición.

Sin moverse ni un milímetro, paseo la mirada por la habitación. Un gran ventanal daba a la calle, desde el quinto piso. Un balcón detrás de él. Por la puerta abierta de la cocina se veía un horno muggle, a gas. El cajón de los cubiertos cerraba a duras penas por la gran cantidad de cuchillos y tenedores mal acomodados.

Junto fuerzas y se pusó de pie. Se dirigió con paso tambaleante hacia el baño.

Se aferró con fuerza al lavabo. Tenía ojeras que resaltaban en su piel blanquísima, el cabello pelirrojo largo y descuidado, los ojos azules de carentes de todo brillo y parecía que hacia días no comía. Se recordaba mucho a Sirius justo después de escapar de Azkabán. Incluso, descubrió con algo que le venía muy desde el fondo, algo muy lejanamente parecido al miedo, tenía la misma expresión de maniaco. La expresión de quién no tiene nada que perder y a quién no le importa morir ya de una vez.

Dejo de verse reflejado en el espejo cuando abrió el botiquín. Con movimientos torpes, empezó a buscar. Derribaba frascos y más frascos cada vez que tomaba uno y lo acercaba febrilmente a los ojos para leer las etiquetas: crema de afeitar, loción para después de afeitarse, antipiréticos, pasta dentífrica, agua oxígenada, gasas, alcohol, agua de colonia… ¿Dónde estaban los antidepresivos¿Y los analgésicos? Otra pasta dentífrica, crema para peinar… Por supuesto… Hermione… Su perfume… Ron tomó el frasco rojo y lo abrió. Acerco su nariz a la abertura. Olía a ella. A veces, la chica temía demasiado por lo que podía hacer él y pasaba allí la noche… Claro, como sabía que él no tenía valor ni corazón para echarla…

Arrojó dentro del lavabo también el frasco, que empezó a perder su contenido. Corrió con más agilidad de la que él mismo esperaba hasta el balcón. Junto a una maceta vacía había muchos elementos de jardinería, sucios a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no se usaban. Y, de eso Ron estaba seguro, también tenía que estar el veneno para ratas. Pero no estaba. Claro que no iba a estar. Si Hermione había sido lo suficientemente lista para quitarle todas las drogas peligrosas, también se habría desecho del veneno para ratas. La próxima vez que se quedará, no la descuidaría ni a sol ni a sombra, aun si para eso tenía que ir con ella al baño.

¡Pero que estaba diciendo¡Quizá no hubiera una próxima vez! Sacó medio cuerpo fuera del balcón. Calculó los metros que lo separaban del suelo. Quizás 10 o poco menos. Volvió a meter el cuerpo y entro hasta la sala de estar. Se sentó, contrariado, en el sillón.

_**Cuando leas esta carta,**_

_**No cierres esos ojos,**_

_**Que tienen la luz que me falta,**_

_**Que tienen la luz que me falta.**_

Otra taza de café. Si, eso. Buscó con la vista la taza, sobre la mesita frente a él. Pero, en cambio, se topó con su varita mágica, olvidada allí desde hacía muchas horas.

Estiró una mano y la tomó. La hizo girar entre los dedos mientras la miraba de una forma distraídamente maniática. ¿Por qué no¿Qué, acaso era obligación usar un método muggle? Los métodos muggles duelen. Una varita era lo que había acabado con muchas vidas que formaban parte de la suya ¿No era al menos justo que una varita, su varita, acabará con la suya? Una vez más y esta vez definitivamente.

Eso era, su varita. Bueno ¿Y ahora qué¿Simplemente matarse y ya?

Si, conmovedora imagen: Hermione entrando a su apartamento, solo para dar una revisada, como cada vez que volvía del trabajo, y que encontrará su cuerpo yermo y pálido…

¡No!

No, podían culparla a ella. Después de todo, era prácticamente la única persona que lo visitaba. Todos los demás estaban muertos… pero apenas solo un poco más que él…

Tenía que dejar una carta explicándose. Una carta que le sirviera a Hermione para entender (Aunque estaba seguro que ella entendía) y una carta para los del Ministerio. No fuera cosa que creyeran… No fuera cosa que la culparán…

Tomó papel y lápiz, el mismo lápiz con el que había dibujado el león hacia un poco menos de dos horas. Escribió la hora: cuatro y media de la madrugada.

_**Recuerdos llenan mi espera,**_

_**Cubren todos mis sueños,**_

_**Duermen sobre una piedra,**_

_**Soledad que me ahogas,**_

_**Deja ya de mirarme,**_

_**Y dame tu mano.**_

Empezó a escribir. A buscar excusas para excusar lo inexcusable; para ordenar el desorden de pensamientos que lo asfixiaban; para justificar lo injustificable.

"_Estoy tan cansado de estas pesadillas. Tú sabes, Mione…"_

Si, ella sabía: Lupin diciendole que habían volado La Madriguera (Que ironía, un grupo que desprecia a los muggles usando sus métodos para matar.) Harry repitiendo con todo el dolor de su alma que Dumbledore estaba muerto… Tonks diciendo que Fletcher los había vendido a todos… Hermione empapada en sangre y gritándole que corriera, que se alejará, que en cualquier momento el lugar explotaría… Él mismo peleando contra ella y contra alguien más que no reconocía para volver por Harry…

"_También me matan aquellos otros recuerdos…"_

Los gemelos riéndose de Neville convertido en canario por una galleta encantada; su madre frotándole la nariz sucia; la mirada de tímido "pedir permiso" que le dirigió Harry cuando empezó a salir con Ginny; su padre cubriendo a los gemelos para que Molly no los regañará; Ginny regañándolo a él por celarla; Bill y Charlie haciendo que las mesas lucharán en el aire; Percy quitándole puntos a Gryffindor…

"_Y me mata esta soledad, Mione. Me mata saber que ellos murieron y yo sigo aquí. Me mata saber que yo no era mejor que ellos y de todos modos sobreviví. Me esta matando saber que soy una carga para ti, que tienes que venir a verme y quedarte noches aquí y… que estás rehaciendo tu vida y yo te estorbo…"_

_**La oscuridad me inunda,**_

_**Mis fuerzas se pierden,**_

_**Sin nada más que decirte,**_

_**Me despido hasta siempre.**_

Selló la carta con cera. La dejó sobre la mesita. Las palabras "Para Hermione Granger" flameaban con algún hechizo. Se quedo un momento pensando. Luego tomó su varita y se la acercó al costado izquierdo del pecho.

"_No lo hagas."_

"_¡Ja¡No soportamos más esta situación!"_

"_Tú no la soportarás más. ¿Qué me dices de Mione?"_

"_Ella estará bien. Se recuperará. Ella puede. Ya ves que yo no pude."_

"_¿Tú crees que podrá¡Se culpará de por vida por no haber estado aquí para salvarte!"_

"_¡No puede estar todo el tiempo aquí para salvarme!"_

"_¿Aunque te gustaría, verdad?"_

"…"

"_¡Ay, por favor!"_

"…"

"_Hazlo por ella. ¿Esta bien¡No puedo creer que vas a dejar que te gane la cobardía una vez más!"_

"_No creo entender…"_

"_Tampoco quieres hablar francamente con ella ¿cierto¡Prefieres matarte en vez de enfrentarla y decirle que la amas!"_

"_¿Y sufrir un rechazo más y un dolor más¡Estás más loco de lo que estoy yo!"_

"_Entonces hazlo de todos modos… quédate aquí y tenla como amiga… La olvidarás y te enamorarás de nuevo y todos felices… Pero si te matas, nunca sabrás, y la harás sentir mal…"_

"_¡Ya sé que ella me dijo que mientras viviera no dejaría que me matará¡Pero ahora no esta aquí¡Y no intentes engañarme, porque nunca podré olvidarla¡Nunca¡A ella la vi transformarse de niña a mujer y luche con ella¡No quiero olvidarla¡Y también estoy cansado de ti!"_

Ron se apretó más la varita contra el pecho y pronunció, en voz firme:

- _Avada Kedavra.-_

_**Cuando leas esta carta,**_

_**No cierres esos ojos,**_

_**Que tienen la luz que me falta,**_

_**Que tienen la luz que me falta.**_

No había casi nadie en la sala de espera. Acurrucada en una de las sillas, Hermione lloraba.

Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin comer. Había salido a las doce de la mañana del día anterior de su casa. Después de hacer algunos trámites, entró a trabajar a las siete de la tarde. A las cinco de la mañana, después de una larga e insoportable guardia como auror, había vuelto a su casa.

En la calle la detuvó un policía muggle. Le ordenó que se alejará del área: "Una fuga de gas" dijo. "Esta todo el edificio destruido."

El alma no se le había caído lo suficiente a los pies todavía. Ella sabía que esa era la excusa que se usaba en el Ministerio cuando… Pero no podía ser… Tenía que ver a Ron… Tenía que saber que Ron estaba bien…

Comenzó a gritarle al policía y a llorar al mismo tiempo. El agente trataba de calmarla, hasta que llegó un oficial de más rango y le ordenó que se fuera.

Se presentó: era un infiltrado del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Le dijo que la explosión había sido causada por un maleficio. Que ella y Ron eran los únicos magos registrados en ese edificio. Y que, él sabía, Hermione había estado de servicio.

Después de eso, ella no recordaba mucho más. Recordaba haber llorado mucho más y haber tenido algo parecido a un ataque de nervios. Recordaba haberse desmayado y haber oído algo entresueños de una poción calmante.

Había recuperado apenas las últimas horas: la dejaron salir de la cama y caminar por el hospital, si le hacía bien. Se había negado a comer. Le habían negado ver a Ron, lo que le causo otro ataque de nervios. Cuando le hizo efecto la poción sedante, le prometieron que cuando despertará la llevarían con él. Ahora hacia media hora que estaba despierta y lista para ir donde sea que estuviera el pelirrojo.

Un medimago llegó junto a ella y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera. A Hermione le sorprendió lo calmado que parecía. Por supuesto, él no acababa de perder lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Espero que la llevará a la morgue. Ella ya había estado una vez ahí, cuando le enseñaron, como auror, a reconocer distintos síntomas de muertes violentas. Pero no la llevó más abajo, a los fríos sótanos sino hasta el cuarto piso: "_Daños provocados por hechizos" _rezaba un cartelito.

- Pase.- el medimago abrió una puerta cercana y ella entró, la puerta se cerró detrás sí.

- ¡Dios, Ron!- susurró Hermione. Lo que parecía una máscara de oxígeno le cubrían la boca y la cara y un anillo en su anular derecho le transmitía el nivel de magia del pelirrojo a un aparato muy parecido a los muggles que monitorean el corazón.

- Estas vivo.- La castaña le quitó el flequillo de sobre los ojos y le acarició una mejilla.

Ron abrió suavemente los ojos, casi fulminando del susto a Hermione. Sonrió al verla e intentó mover el brazo.

- ¡No, no, no!- el medimago, que se había quedado fuera, mirando por un vidrio, detuvo los débiles movimientos. Ron dejo caer el brazo de mala gana y se quedó viendo persistentemente a Hermione. Los ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

- Nosotros hemos descubierto que es lo que quiere mostrarle.- explicó el medimago, cortando esa comunicación visual. Corrió las mantas que cubrían el pecho de Ron. Le mostró algo a Hermione.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!- la chica dio un paso atrás, incrédula.- ¿Eso es…?-

- ¿Lo reconoce, cierto?- Una marca delgada y blanca, parecida a una ese estaba impresa como iluminada sobre el costado izquierdo de Ron.- Intento usar A…el maleficio asesino. Contra él mismo. Usted tiene la suerte, señorita, de conocer a las únicas dos personas que han sobrevivido a él. Como y por que, es un misterio.-

Hermione lo arropó de nuevo bien y se sentó en su cama. Lo acarició en la mejilla y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Demasiados cosas para decirse y pocas palabras disponibles para expresarlo.

La mujer pensó que ella no llamaría "suerte" a que sus dos mejores amigos hubieran estado a punto de morir. (Y que uno, de hecho, estuviera muerto) Pero si era una suerte que su otro mejor amigo estuviera allí con ella respirando oxígeno administrado artificialmente y desobedeciendo a los médicos al hacer esfuerzos para tomarla de la mano.

Como y por que había sobrevivido Harry cuando tenía un año, lo sabían desde segundo año en Hogwarts.

Como y porque había sobrevivido Ron, ya no era un misterio para ninguno de los dos.

FIN

Bueno, creo que en líneas generales me ha quedado bastante bien. Prácticamente puedo decir que no tiene ninguna revisión porque lo acabó de escribir y estoy demasiado compenetrada como para ser objetiva. Así que ustedes tendrán que ser objetivos por mí y dejarme un Review.

¿Pensaron que Ron se mataría? La verdad, yo también. Soy más del tipo de fic en el cual Ron o Mione mueren y el otro queda tan deprimido que se mata. Pero luego pensé: Hermione no dejaría que Ron se matará… Y si Harry le contó como sobrevivió cuando era un bebé… Ella es lo suficientemente tozuda como para intentar salvar a Ron, aunque en verdad no hubo intento consciente de Hermione por salvarlo Tal como de Lily por salvar a Harry. sino fue algo más bien inconsciente de Ron… lo que me recuerda… Esa otra voz que le habla, cuando se refiere a "nosotros" no se refiere a Ron y Hermione, sino a Ron y su voz interna.

Quizás no se entienda del todo bien el estado psíquico de Ron, que esta un poco desquiciado a las dos de la mañana después de tres tazas de café y sin querer dormir, pero es que –en mi versión, por supuesto.- ya ven que han muerto prácticamente todos los Weasley, la Orden Por cierto, deje muy mal parado a Fletcher, pero tengo mi versión de eso. No como fiction, pero si alguien quiere fundamentos, bueno. y también Harry. Solo han sobrevivido Ron y Hermione. Y como en todas mis versiones pongo como el fuerte a Ron, pensé que era hora de dejarlo deprimirse un poco. Volviendo al punto, si se fijan, la escena en la que observa "descuidadamente" su apartamento, sin poder levantarse del sillón, en realidad Ron solo ve cosas con las que podría matarse.

En fin, después de estas larguisimas y alocadas notas que no le importan a nadie, espero que todavía no hayan salido corriendo, les haya gustado el fic y…

¡Dejen Reviews!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
